listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of video games cancelled for PlayStation consoles
This list is of video games cancelled on video game consoles in the PlayStation series. PlayStation * Aliens versus Predator available for PC * American Deer Hunter http://psx.ign.com/objects/010/010440.html * Baldurs Gate available for PC http://psx.ign.com/objects/013/013673.html * Barb Wire http://cheats.ign.com/objects/011/011658.html * Beavis and Butt-Head: Get Big in Hollywood http://psx.ign.com/objects/003/003975.html * Bionicle: The Game available for GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, PC, GBA * Black & White available for PC http://psx.ign.com/objects/015/015892.html * Buffy the Vampire Slayer available on Xbox http://psx.ign.com/objects/014/014550.html * Carnivale http://psx.ign.com/objects/013/013677.html * Clay Fighter X-Treme available as ClayFighter 63 1/3 for N64 http://psx.ign.com/objects/000/000432.html * Colliderz * Criticom II available as Dark Rift for N64 * Cyber Gladiators * Deadline * Deadly Honor * Death Drone * Dead Unity http://psx.ign.com/objects/010/010448.html * ''Down in the Dumps * Earthworm Jim 3D available for N64 and PC * Æon Flux available for PS2 and Xbox * Hebereke's Pair Pair Wars * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys available for N64 * Jazz Jackrabbit 3 * The Journeyman Project: Pegasus Prime available for PC * Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine available for PC * Kingdom O' Magic available for PC * The Last Express available for PC * Madden NFL '96 availbal for PS2 * Marvel 2099: One Nation Under Doom * Neopets: The Darkest Faerie available for PS2 * Omikron: The Nomad Soul available for PC and Dreamcast * Onimusha: Warlords available for PC and Xbox * Prince of Persia 3D available for PC * Quake * Radiant Silvergun available for Saturn * Rebel Moon Rising available for PC * Rocket Jockey available for PC * Saboteur http://psx.ign.com/articles/131/131546p1.html * Star Wars: Episode I Racer available for N64 and PC http://web.archive.org/web/19991012210737/http://psx.ign.com/news/8940.html * Superman * ''Thrill Kill http://psx.ign.com/objects/003/003823.html * Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus available for PS2 * Too Human * Torin's Passage available for PC PlayStation 2 * 100 Bullets * Aliens: Colonial Marineshttp://ps2.ign.com/objects/014/014906.html * Austin Powershttp://ps2.ign.com/objects/015/015549.html * Bakuryu http://ps2.ign.com/objects/688/688871.html * Battlebots http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/ps2/data/541088.html * Beast Wars http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/ps2/data/579146.html * Blue Crush http://ps2.ign.com/objects/491/491547.html * Capcom Fighting All-Stars http://search.ign.com/products?query=Capcom+Fighting+All-Stars * Championship Surfer http://ps2.ign.com/objects/016/016238.html' * Crank the Weasel * Daredevil: The Man Without Fear http://ps2.ign.com/objects/482/482167.html * Dead Rush http://ps2.ign.com/objects/683/683526.html * Densen http://ps2.ign.com/objects/014/014114.html * Dragonkind http://ps2.ign.com/objects/480/480474.html * ESPN MLS Extra Time 2002 http://ps2.ign.com/objects/017/017331.html * ESPN National Hockey Night 2002http://ps2.ign.com/objects/016/016550.html * E.T. & the Cosmic Garden http://ps2.ign.com/objects/016/016307.html#news * EXOhttp://ps2.ign.com/objects/016/016448.html * Extreme Wakeboarding http://ps2.ign.com/objects/481/481186.html * Far Cry Instincts available for Xbox http://ps2.ign.com/objects/675/675080.html * Fear & Respect http://ps2.ign.com/objects/704/704819.html * Fear Effect: Inferno http://ps2.ign.com/objects/017/017183.html * Ferrari 360 Challenge http://ps2.ign.com/objects/014/014321.html * Full Throttle: Hell on Wheels http://ps2.ign.com/objects/482/482703.html * Final Fantasy XIII currently being made for Playstation 3'' * Good Cop, Bad Cop http://ps2.ign.com/objects/016/016475.html * Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee available for Gamecube http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/ps2/data/917115.html * Halo: Combat Evolved available for PC and Xbox http://ps2.ign.com/objects/014/014552.html * Jurassic Park: Survival http://ps2.ign.com/objects/494/494276.html * The Lord of the Rings: The Treason of Isengard http://ps2.ign.com/objects/499/499470.html * The Lost http://ps2.ign.com/objects/015/015041.html * Lara Croft Tomb Raider: 10th Anniversary Edition available as Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Anniversary for PS2, PC, PSP, Xbox 360 and Wii. * Medal of Honor: Fighter Commander http://ps2.ign.com/objects/016/016156.html * Nickelodeon Party Blast available on Xbox http://ps2.ign.com/objects/491/491530.html * Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee available for Xbox http://ps2.ign.com/objects/014/014007.html * Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath available for Xbox http://ps2.ign.com/objects/689/689457.html * Omikron: The Nomad Soul available for Dreamcast and PC http://ps2.ign.com/objects/013/013566.html * Police 911 http://ps2.ign.com/objects/016/016439.html * Project Altered Beast * Rubu Tribe http://ps2.ign.com/objects/016/016409.html * SNK Classics Collection http://ps2.ign.com/objects/567/567902.html * Sonic the Hedgehog available for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 * Star Wars Galaxies available on PC http://ps2.ign.com/objects/482/482039.html * Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy available on PC and Xbox * StarCraft: Ghost http://ps2.ign.com/objects/489/489843.html * Stunt Driver http://ps2.ign.com/objects/014/014485.html * Supercross 2002 http://ps2.ign.com/objects/016/016493.html * Spawn: In the Demon's Hand available for Dreamcast and Arcade http://ps2.ign.com/objects/690/690815.html * SX Superstar http://ps2.ign.com/objects/498/498421.html * The World Is Not Enough http://ps2.ign.com/objects/014/014285.html * Thief: Deadly Shadows http://ps2.ign.com/objects/015/015275.html * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Vegas http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/ps2/data/932243.html * Twisted Metal Black II: Harbor City * Tiny Toons Adventures: Defenders of the Looniverse * Vectorman * Viper Heat http://ps2.ign.com/objects/016/016244.html * Warhawk * WCW Mayhem 2 http://ps2.ign.com/objects/014/014279.html * Jak 4 PlayStation Portable * Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey available for Wii and Nintendo DS * Earthworm Jim PSP * Superman Returns * Advent Shadow * Sega Superstars Tennis available for PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS * Rayman Raving Rabbids available for Wii, Xbox 360, PS2, DS, GBA and PC * Lara Croft Tomb Raider: 10th Anniversary Edition available as Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Anniversary for PS2, PC, PSP, Xbox 360 and Wii. Sonic Unleashed Arvable for Wii,PS3,PS2,X360 Spyro a Hero s Tale Arvable for PS2,XBOX and Gamecube PlayStation 3 * Alan Wake * Black Blade * Bratz Babyz * Dirty Harry * Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey available for Wii and Nintendo DS * Elveon * Endless Saga * Eight Days * Fear & Respect * The Getaway * Jak to the Future * Killing Day * Saints Row * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity available for PlayStation 2 and Wii * Theseis * TMNT (video game) * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 available for PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable and Xbox 360 Rayman Raving Rabbits Unreleashed the Model with Early Engine Category:Cancelled video games